We'll be Together Forever
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: We were all suppose to be best friends. Forever. I want things the way they were. You with me always. Satoshi realizes something can't always last forever. But Satoshi is not the type to stop trying.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be one of the stories that make you say 'what the fuck is wrong with her.' I don't know why I wrote this. The idea just popped into my head at like 3 am the other day. I'm writing this around 1:30 now. And again I just had to use Ash for who knows why. I just knew I really wanted to write this. I needed an extra character for this so I just picked Tomoyo from Tsubasa. Grrr...Tomoyo. I don't know why, but I just can't stand her. I dislike her like Dawn, only soooo much more. (Sorry to any Dawn and Tomoyo fans) I don't know why. Wait, why am I talking about a Tsubasa character in the author note of a pokemon story? Oh well. So please enjoy this. And please review when you are done. Reviews are what keeps me sane. Thanks.^^

* * *

Satoshi couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He curled himself into a ball into the corner of the hotel room he had got, crying his eyes out. He was alone. Completely alone. All his friends had left him at one point or another. Kasumi. Takeshi. Haruka. Masato. Hikari. Shigeru. All had left because of responsibilities and the idea of having their dreams fulfilled leaving the raven haired boy alone with only his Pikachu. But now even Pikachu was gone, an accident involving Team Rocket had turned fatal for the once yellow mouse pokemon, who now was lying dead in the pokemon center a brilliant crimson. He was alone without a single friend left, especially when he needed one most.

Why did they have to leave him? His closest friends, the ones he treasured most. Why? They were supposed to be together forever, always by each others side. But apparently nothing, not even friendship, lasted forever.

He wanted someone to lean down and hug him. To tell him it'll all be okay even though he knew it wouldn't. He wanted to feel the presence of somebody else, sitting next to him. But nothing happened. No comfort. No love. No nothing. The lack of companionship only made the jagged hole in his chest widen, emptiness running through his body.

Home. He wanted to go home. What was the point of continuing his journey if he was alone? Without friends? Without Pikachu? At least at home he could see his mother again. Her comforting hugs. Company. As soon as he bought a ticket, he would return to Kanto. To Pallet.

He eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Satoshi! You're home!" Hanako cheered as she greeted her son at the front door. She gave him a large hug, nearly sufficating him, although the boy somewhat welcomed it. Hanako looked down at the boy with hidden concern. Satoshi had obviously lost a lot of wait, and under dull amber eyes were bags from lack of sleep. He looked paler than before and he looked like he had just thrown on something to wear, not even bothering to try. Hanako figured losing Pikachu had been extremely hard for him. Satoshi gave a weak smile.

"Hi mom," Satoshi said, yawning slightly. She released him from her death grip, still gently holding him by the shoulders. She put on a bright smile, trying to cheer him up.

"I know things have been tough for you, but everything will be okay. I know it," his mother said, leading him inside. Satoshi had missed his home. The freakish cleanliness. The smell of lemon cleaner and pie; every week his mother would bake several pies and distrubute them through the small town of pallet. The soft, musical sound of the wind chimes in the gentle breeze. "Why don't you head up stairs and relax? I'll call you when lunch is ready," his mother suggested. Satoshi simply nodded and walked up the stairs to his room. He waited a minute before opening his bedroom door.

It was exactly the same. Noting had changed. On the walls were posters of pokemon, especially of the starters Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. On his desk was pokemon figures and a broken, pokeball alarm clock. In the corner was a Snorlax bean bag chair. The entire room was filled with poke items. He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed. He looked to the side and saw his old Squirtle plush that he had had since who knows how long. He grabbed it and flung it across the room. Too tired to keep his eyes open, he fell asleep.

A knocking at his door cause his amber eyes to flashed open. He sat up, somewhat startled. He looked around, confused, before recalling that he was at home.

"Satoshi! Come on! Lunch is ready! And there is a surprise for you!" Hanako called from the hall, cheery. Satoshi sighed. He really didn't feel like eating or doing anything else for that matter, but he knew his mother would be even more worried than she already was if he didn't at least try to act okay. He stood up slowly and ran his fingers through his messy raven hair, trying to control the complete mess, although he failed. He opened the door and walked quietly down the stairs, lacking his usual bounce. His mother waited at the bottom of the stairs. She patted him on the back and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Lunch is there along with your surprise," his mother grinned. Satoshi gave a fake smile back. She, with a broom, walked away to join Mr. Mime in cleaning. Satoshi's smile faded from his face. Whatever his surprise was, he doubted it would cheer him up much. He walked into the kitchen greeted by the aroma of his favorite foods and a unexpected felt his back collide with the floor and he let out a small yelp. He opened an eye to see what had attacked him, and let out a gasp.

Large, teal eyes. Bright orange hair. A side ponytail. Kasumi. Kasumi was here on top of him. One of his oldest friends. Here. Finally, a friend.

"K-kasumi? What are you doing here?" Satoshi yelled out, still shocked that the Cerulean gym leader was there. Kasumi got off of him and helped the boy off of the floor. She gave him a giant hug, squeezing the life out of him. She was always freakishly strong.

"Your mom called and said that you were coming home. I-I'm really sorry to here about Pikachu," Kasumi whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder. She had adored the electric mouse as well. To hear of its death had been a terrible shock to her.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it," Satoshi said softly to his old friend. Misty gave the boy a sad smile. Satoshi couldn't help smiling back. A loud giggle broke the small moment. Satoshi looked over the older red heads shoulder to see another person was in the room, sitting down at the kitchen table. A girl. She had long black hair in which each side of the front was tied with purple ribbons and light violet eyes.

"You two really are cute, you know that right?" the girl chuckled at the two friends. Kasumi growled slightly. Satoshi was confused. Who the hell was she? He was sure he didn't know her.

"How could you possibly say that he and I are CUTE! Are you crazy Tomoyo?" Kasumi yelled, blushing. Tomoyo just continued to giggle. Kasumi looked to Satoshi, who looked confused and gave an apologetic smile. "Er, just ignore her Satoshi. She's just an idiot."

"Hey!" Tomoyo gasped, and proceeded to fake cry. "You are so mean Kasumi!" Her fake tears instantly stopped as she began to grin again. "Like she said, I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you Satoshi!" she said getting up, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry to hear about your Pikachu. I know it was important to you, but I'm sure you can catch another one!"

"I could never catch another. Pikachu was special. He was one of a kind to me," Satoshi whispered sadly. He could feel tears well up but he was determined to not let them fall. Tomoyo walked over to the two and took hold of Kasumi's hand. With her other hand, she patted the boy's shoulder.

"Wow. You were right Kasumi. Not bad in looks but obviously gay. C'mon. You said we were only dropping by," Tomoyo giggled, tugging on the red headed girls arm. Satoshi's eyes widened. Kasumi thought...he was gay? That was ridiculous. But that didn't stop Kasumi from nodded slightly at the gay comment. Kasumi started to head towards that door. She gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry, but we have to go. We're going to hang out in Viridian for the rest of the day," Kasumi explained as Tomoyo pulled open the front door. "And I'm really sorry about Pikachu. Really. But you know Ash, things will get better. You'll see," Kasumi managed to say before Tomoyo practically dragged her out the front door. "Bye! Hey, I'll come over again in a few days to-" Tomoyo closed the door before she could finish.

"Bye," Satoshi said to himself, resting his forehead on the wood door. He let the tears roll down as he heard his old friend laugh with her new friend just outside the door. He ran upstairs and flung himself onto his bed. He buried his face in his pillow and cried and cried and cried.

* * *

A/N:Okay. The first chapter isn't all that bad compared to the rest of the story. I felt really bad about having Pikachu dying! I love that adorable little mouse! So Kasumi is a bit jerky. Sorry if Tomoyo seems out of character, but I just wanted to make her look like a bitch. I really do hate her. I don't know why... Anyway, I know I haven't been posting what I need to be posting, such as Hidden, Years Ago, and In the Branches of Agata's Trees, but sometimes, my drive to do certain stories depletes. Hopefully it'll come back to me eventually. But like I was saying. This story is after Sinnoh, since Dawn is going to be in the story. That's all I really have to say on this chapter. Stupid Tomoyo (mumbling profanities and evil curses)

Ash: Um...Masaki?

Masaki: ACK! When did you get here? Could you call first before you come over?

Ash: Sorry. Next time I'll call. *munch*

Masaki: What are you eating? (looks at him suspiciosly as his hands are behind his back now)

Ash: Noooothing.

Masaki: (sniff) MY TAKIS! STOP RAIDING MY FRIDGE! (Grabs bag from him)

Ash: But I was hungry!

Masaki: No excuse!

Ash: But you're going to do horrid things to me again in your stories again! Don't you at least think I deserve some Takis?

Masaki:...Fine. (Hands him bag) But leave some for me!

Ash and Masaki: Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be here soon. Please review if you can! Thanks!


	2. Emi

A/N: Second chapter! Woot! Oh! I have a small task for all who are reading. Withing this chapter, I put four characters from other animes. They are all in the same paragraph. The person who can name all of them, or at least the most, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Shu is Drew's Japanese name if my sources are correct. I didn't watch much after Hoenn, but I do recall May going to Johto. Good luck and enjoy.

* * *

One ring. Two rings. Three Rings. Maybe she wasn't going to answer at all. It would probably be best that he just hung up and left it alone. But he wanted to know. If the two were still best friends.

It had been two days since he had come home, since he got to see Kasumi and Tomoyo. He was glad to see Kasumi, but was she really glad to see him? Was she just trying to cheer him up because of his loss? Because of Pikachu? After all the time that had past, were they still the best friends they used to be? Since then, he had been locked up in his room, holding his squirtle plushie, crying. The thought of losing a friend was crushing. But he had more friends than just Kasumi. So he waited for her to pick up the phone. He had to make sure he still had some friends.

Four rings. Five rings.

"Hello?" Haruka's face popped up on the screen of the video phone. Her light brown hair was wet and she was wearing a low cut black top. She was working on getting her hair dry. "Ah! Satoshi! How are you?" Haruka asked as she got close to the monitor. She was obviously in a good mood.

"Not to good, really. But that doesn't really matter...How are you doing, Haruka?" Satoshi spoke softly, a little happier at her cheeriness. Haruka paused for a moment.

"Not good? Why? What happened?" the Hoenn girl asked worried. Satoshi had always been happy. To see him so depressed was somewhat scary. Satoshi sighed.

"It's just that Pika-"

"HEY? ARE YOU DONE GETTING DRESSED YET, HARUKA? WE NEED TO GO!" hollered a familiar male voice from outside her room. Haruka looked over her shoulder annoyed.

"I"LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!" the girl yelled back. She turned back to the screen with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Satoshi, but I have to go," Haruka apologized, bowing her head slightly.

"Shu?" Satoshi asked. He was almost certain that was who the voice belonged to, but he wasn't to sure. Haruka nodded, blushing greatly.

"Yeah. You see, we got together in Johto, after we split after Hoenn. This is our year anniversary. He first asked me out shortly after I arrived. One year ago," Haruka explained as she ran her hairbrush through her long hair. "We can talk later though. Bye!" The screen went blank, and Satoshi tilted his head back. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

He felt so empty. His friends had lives outside of the adventures he had with them. He would be stupid to have thought their lives revolved around him, but even though the feeling was brief, he felt like he had lost two best friends. Like he was being replaced by Tomoyo and Shu. He didn't cry this time. Tears wouldn't solve anything. He let out a loud sigh, it sounding much louder in an empty house. The silence had been killing him; everything that he did echoed throughout the entire house. It was maddening. Hanako and Professor Okido had left on business yesterday, something about rare pokemon in Sinnoh. They were to be gone for two weeks.

He couldn't stand the empty house, the silence. It just made him feel more and more alone. He needed to go out somewhere. Anywhere would be fine.

* * *

The streets of Celedon City were filled with people of all sorts. In the crowd, Satoshi spotted many interesting people. A pair of red headed, golden eyed twins, hand in hand. A young blond girl in goth loli, hair pulled into pigtails, skipping along. A man with slicked back silver hair and violet eyes with a cloud design on his skirt, passing out small black books praising Lord Jashin. Such interesting people.

'I bet they have someone close to them. A best friend. Perhaps a lover?' Satoshi thought to himself. He couldn't help feeling jealous of these strangers. He felt stupid for it though. To be jealous of people he didn't even know the name of; it was ridiculous.

Satoshi continued to walk around Celedon, mostly looking up at the sky as he did so. After what seemed like hours, he grew tired and sat down at a bench near a small coffee shop. He flopped down and shut his eyes. All the noise of the city was giving him a massive headache. If it was a week ago, Pikachu would be patting the side of his head, trying to show he wanted his trainer to feel better. Unfortunately, this was now, and Pikachu was gone. Everyone seemed to be gone. Satoshi slowly opened his amber eyes, ready to get up again. Just then, something caught his eyes.

A small store was across the street, avoided by passerbyers. Even from where he was, he could tell the inside of the store was barely lit, and most likely quiet. A perfect place to kill time and to get rid of his headache. He got up from the bench and quickly made hi way to the crosswalk. He waited for it to turn green, then lightly jogged across. He stood outside the shop, hesitant. It was open, revealed by the sign, but there wasn't a single person inside that he could see. He was about to turn around and leave, for the place wasn't exactly inviting, but a loud car alarm going off forced him inside to find refuge.

As he opened the door, a small bell jingled. The inside of the store was dark, only a few candles illuminating the space. The purple paint on the walls were beginning to peel and the wooden floorboards were creaky. Once his eyes got adjusted to the dark, he nearly let out a scream. Bodies hung everywhere, lifeless and unmoving, cold eyes staring at him.

"They do give people a scare, those dolls," a mysterious voice came from nowhere, making him jump. Looking again, he noticed the voice was right; they were not bodies that hung, but rather many dolls. He looked about, trying to find the source of of the voice, but he still saw no one. A firm hand to hold of his shoulder from behind, making the boy let out a yelp. He looked behind to see a woman, silently laughing at his jumpiness. She was tall with long black hair and beautiful lavander blue eyes. She wore an plain white kimono. Satoshi couldn't help but be terrified of the woman.

"I'm glad I finally got a customer that isn't a creature of light!" the woman smiled as she looked him over.

"Creature of-"

"My name is Sunako Nakahara. I am the owner of this place so please, look around," the woman introduced, slightly pushing him closer to the wide variety of dolls. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw an eerie doll with curly blond hair and freakishly blue eyes, wearing an old Victorian style dress, staring at him. He turned to look back at Sunako, only to find that she had disappeared. That women gave him the creeps.

He wasn't sure what had happened to the owner, but he decided to look around the small shop. Dolls were covering almost every surface, and hey came in different designs and sizes. Everywhere he moved to, it seemed as though their eyes seemed to follow him everywhere. He moved between the aisles, not sure what he was looking for.

As he reached the third aisle, something caught his attention; a doll in the absolute back, hidden by the others. It was a girl with pure white skin and saddened amber glass eyes, heavily lashed. Her painted bright red lips were turned upwards into a depressing attempt at a smile. The doll had shoulder length black hair hair and was wearing a black, lacy strapless dress that stopped near its ankles. It wore long black gloves and it one of its hand was a parasol. Dust and cobwebs clung to the smooth porcelain skin and dark material. Satoshi picked it up gently in his gloved hands and lightly brushed away the dirt off of the cold surface. Despite being eerie, the doll was surprisingly beautiful.

"Oh, I see you have found Emi-chan. She's a very good friend of mine," Sunako said, mysteriously appearing behind the boy causing him to almost drop the fragile doll in surprise. He managed to get his grip on it a he tried to catch his breath. Was this woman a ghost or something?

"What do you mean by that Nakahara-san? How can a doll be somebodies friend? They aren't even alive," Satoshi asked curious, still looking over the features of Emi. Sunako giggled slightly.

"A friend doesn't have to be alive! Just look over their and you'll see my three best friends in the whole wide world!" Sunako pointed over to where her desk was. To the left of it were her three 'friends'. A skeleton and two anitomical figures. A shiver was sent down the boy's spine. Those were her friends?

"Those are Josephine, Akira-kun, and my beloved Hiroshi-kun. I've had them almost my entire life, and they have become my closest friend. They have always been there for me when I need them most. They don't judge me. They don't laugh at me. I can tell them my deepest darkest secret and they won't think of me badly. They are really the best friends one can have, although many people think I'm wrong for thinking that," Sunako said softly as she looked at her beloved companions. It seemed odd to Satoshi that he didn't find what she was saying to him was strange or weird. Sunako glanced down at Emi before sighing.

"Take her." she bluntly said, closing the space between their faces. Yet again, more chills caused by her.

"What?"

"I think you found Emi-chan for some reason. So take her. Free of charge only because you aren't a distubing creature of light," Sunako urged, placing her hands on her hips. Satoshi wasn't sure how to react to the creature of light comment, but he knew he couldn't take it for free. But before he had much time, she was starting to drag him to the entrance.

"But I-"

"Just take it, seriously. You look like you need her." Sunako giggled before tossing him out into the brightly lit city and swiftly closing the door. He shielded his eyes with his forearm. Being in such a dark room forced him to take a minute to get used to the light. He looked down at the porcelain doll in his hands, then back at the shop. With a sigh, he turned away and headed to the nearest train station to head for home.

* * *

A/N: I really don't like how this chapter came out. It just is...ew. The ending seemed to short and quick. Why do I continue to pollute this site with my horrid writing? Oh, by the way, Emi means blessed with beauty. I just thought that it would be a cute name for the doll. The entire reason I did the whole doll shop visit was because I was listening to Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima for the past two hours.

Yay! I put Sunako from Wallflower in here. Why? Because Sunako is awesome, and I wanted to put her in my story more than Yuko Ichihara from xxxHolic. Although she is a bit out of character here. In case you do not know who Sunako Nakahara is, she is the main female character of Wallflower. Two years ago a boy she liked called her ugly and so she stopped caring about appearances ad whatnot. She is obsessed with blood and anything horror related and doesn't make too much human contact until her and 4 hot guys are forced to live with each other in order to turn her into a proper lady. She refers to anyone very beautiful as a creature of light. She is completely awesome and I recomend Wallflower to all!

Now like I said. The first who can guess all 4 or the one who can guess the most of the anime characters in the Celedon City paragraph will have the next chapter dedicated to them.

Ash: Do I look like I have _any _interest in dolls?

Masaki: No. Shut up now.

Ash: No. You shut up!

Masaki: Must I release the hounds? (Pulls out remote with a big red button)

Ash:Eep!

Masaki: That's better. Now finish this author note for me.

Ash: Th-thank you for r-reading! Please review! I-it's always appreciated. How was that?

Masaki: Very good. (presses button anyway)

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
